Dark Spearman of Fairy Tail
by Striker Studios
Summary: After suffering a painful death, a young otaku with a cynical vision of ideals was reborn in a new world. The world of Fairy Tail. It seems incredible, right? Too bad that in a few years there will be a war between magicians, an immortal Emo and a deranged Dragon that wants to destroy humanity. And if that were not enough, this world is not the same as he remembers. Not exactly.


"Bla Bla Bla" _Normal_ Speech

 _"Bla Bla Bla"_ Thoughts

 **'Bla Bla Bla'** Tecniques, Spells, etc.

 **Chapter I:** **The Beginning, part 1**

* * *

The heroes. People capable of great deeds that not many people can achieve. A hero is not only a man or woman with extraordinary powers but all those who have the desire to do good, even when their methods may be controversial.

Once I admired the heroes and wanted to be like them. Go out into the world to live great adventures, defeat the villain and stay with the girl. But as I grew older I realized that it was a fantasy, an impossible dream.

You could say that I am something cynical and sarcastic, but being a hero is not as glamorous as everyone thinks. Yes, they have girls in heaps and movies, comics, books and manga based on their story but most of them suffer a lot.

Look what happened to Itachi Uchiha, that guy was a hero. But he had to do horrible things to keep the peace in his village and secure the future of his people.

Look what happened to Kiritsugu Emiya, that man is a case similar to Itachi's. A boy who wanted to do good in the world but because of how rotten the world was, full of corruption and death, he was not able to fulfill his dream.

And do not make me talk about Shirou Emiya ...

Anyway, what I want to tell you is that, despite being a majestic goal and full of glory, it's not worth it. At least from my point of view.

However, I died being a hero. Cool, right? Wrong!

The death was painful, I prevented a group of drug addicts from stealing a fucking grocery store. And what I got for my bravery was a stabbing in my back, literally. At least I beat them but in the same way my actions would not have made much difference because those idiots were going to be caught by some policemen who were on the other side of the sidewalk.

But things do not end there, otherwise I would be sunbathing on a beach in Heaven or suffering from a punishment in the pits of Hell.

The next thing that happened was very weird. You see, all I told you was ... My past life.

Apparently I reincarnated in another world.

I know it sounds very, VERY crazy but it's the truth.

Shortly after my 5th birthday, I began to have visions of my past life. I guess my brain must have developed enough to access the deepest part of my mind. Although the truth is that I am grateful that I did not have those memories when I was a newborn, I really do not need to remember things like the taste of the nipple in my mouth or have been conscious when she started giving birth.

I experienced strange dreams, images and past experiences saturated my mind in a spectacular way. I'm surprised that I'm not crazy for this point but I'm not complaining.

In fact, you could say that my past self and my 5-year-old self merged into a single entity. Me. It's just like Piccolo and Kami-Sama from Dragon Ball.

There were a couple of things that affected me as an individual such as the sudden increase in my intellect and wisdom. I also obtained refined eidetic memory and enhanced instinct due to the experiences of my past self. It's like the bleeding effect of Assassin's Creed.

An interesting fact is that I belong to a rich family, I think that only the nobles have so many luxuries in their mansions and honestly I would not be surprised if someone told me that I belong to royalty.

But enough of chitchat

I am currently in a carruje that goes to a village to visit a friend of my mother. There really is not much to say except the appearance of my progenitor.

She is a very beautiful woman with blond hair and violet eyes, she has a white skin and a voluptuous figure, very voluptuous if you ask me because in my old one there were almost no women with such a figure. She wears a very elegant blue dress, the best quality sneakers and a jewelery necklace. My mother's name is Margaret Jurenelle

Beside her were my brothers. Yes, you heard it. I have brothers in this world, a younger brother and an older sister to be exact.

My older sister was a 12-year-old girl with long blonde hair like our mother's and blue eyes that reflected a pride comparable to that of a certain Saiyan prince, her skin was white with a slight tanned touch and had a somewhat developed figure for a girl her age. And like Mom, she had an elegant dress only that this one was red and her hair was tied with two twin pigtails. She was Irina Jurenelle, an arrogant girl like no other but she is fond of the family... Although she expresses it as a tsundere.

My younger brother was a little boy for his age. He is five years old but I doubt that all the other boys of his age have this stature. He has our father's dark hair and violet eyes like our mom, he's a thin guy, but he was not a child either. The clothes he brought consist of a white shirt with a green coat, long light brown pants and brown boots. This little one was Tristan Jurenelle, a little scary and shy but with a big heart besides being the main target of our sister's teasing.

I think she tried to make him wear a dress once but I interfered before she would ruin Tristan's self-esteem. He has a slightly feminine face but he is still a boy for god's sake!

I will never be able to understand the obsession of women with pretty boys. I'm sure my sister has no evil intentions against Tristan but she crossed the line that time. The last thing I want is to deal with a brother who enjoys dressing like a girl! I do not want my brother to be like Haku, Astolfo or Gasper!

Anyway, let's forget that.

If you ask how I look, well, you can say I'm good looking. I'm not cute but handsome according to my mother and Irina, I'm grateful for that because I do not want to be confused with a girl. I have dark hair and blue eyes, my skin is slightly darkened because our parents and we are dedicated to physical activity on a regular basis. I have a brown gabardine, a white shirt and gray pants with a pair of brown boots.

Ok, enough of me and my family. Let's go to the point.

I find myself looking out the window with a bored expression on my face enjoying the silence until Tristan decided to speak.

"Mom, where are we going?"

Mama smiled sweetly "Well, Tristan, we will go to Margaret town" She said stroking Tristan's hair making him giggle by the touch.

"Hm, I just hope your friend is not a vulgar commoner, mother!" Irina complained as she picked up her hair and smiled arrogantly.

Mama could not help but laugh nervously at my sister's attitude, and I do not blame her because I'm in the same situation. God, that girl is very arrogant.

"You only say that because Mr. McGarth scolded you last week" I said bluntly.

She blushed with embarrassment at what I said "That's not true, Ulric!" She exclaimed crossing her arms and looking away.

"Tsundere"

"What did you say?!"

"I didn't say anything"

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't. Are you hallucinating?"

"Why you—!?"

Before she could reply, the carriage stopped and the driver opened the doors. I went down immediately, ignoring the complaints of my older sister, and observed the village with fascination.

"This is a village located in the kingdom of Fiore, young master, to be precise it is one of the most populated in the kingdom and the home of the magicians' guild Lamia Scale. Look, we are right here on the Ishtar continent" He He explained to me indicating the exact location of the town within the map.

But my mind froze when I heard those names. I laugh mentally because there was no way that what I'm thinking right now is real.

"Umm… Mr McGarth, what year is it?"

My question made him look confused "Em, it's the year X774, young teacher, is there any reason why you ask me that?"

Ok, I'm sure my mind went short when I heard that. Apparently not only I reincarnated in another world but I reincarnated in a FREAKING FANTASY WORLD. I was born in the Fairy Tail' word. FAIRY TAIL!

I'm sure many of you will feel envious of my luck but I do not think the same. It is true that in this world there are adventures in every corner and fantastic creatures, beautiful women, architecture and incredible realms, but we must not forget that in 17 or 18 years a battle will be unleashed between a group of Dark Magicians and a Dragon that has the power to destroy entire countries.

Normally, I would try to stay out of all this and avoid getting into the timeline considering that the magicians of Ishtar will be able to overcome these future threats, but the war against Alvarez affected important areas of Fiore and many people died. Just thinking that my family is in the crossfire is not a very nice thought.

What the fuck are I going to do now?! In my family there is no mage that can train me and I don't even know if I have magic! Not to mention that the only magics capable of dealing with future amnazas are Lost Magics or High Level Magic!

What kind of drug did you smoke when you created this world, Mashima?!

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **And that's it. I know it's a very short chapter and I'm sorry but I've recently been busy with my job and the university.**

 **Anyway, this story is inspired by Rune Master, the story of Marisandini.**

 **I hope the story is to your liking, readers.**

 **Keep in mind that, like my other stories, this one will be of the Harem type.**

 **You can vote for your favorite series girl but there are limits, that is, there are girls that I will not put: Minerva Orland, Hisui E. Fiore, Irene Belserion, Kinana, Cosmos, Kamina, Ultear, Ur, Juvia Lockser, Sherry Blendy, Bisca Connell, Evergreen, Mavis Vermilion... Those are the girls that are out of the question, they will not be in the harem.**


End file.
